Love, Life, Drama and Adventure on Atlantis
by Mindy Sue
Summary: Besides being the younger sister to Samantha Carter, Danica is one of the many explorers setting out to find the lost city of Atlantis. When she gets there craziness insues as she becomes friends with Carson and Radek, and falls in love with Rodney.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Life, Love, Drama and Adventure on Atlantis

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

It wasn't a particularly sunny day or one that you'd remember generally, but for Danica this was a day she'd never forget. She sighed and looked around, taking everything in, knowing that this could be the last time she ever sees Earth again. With one final look she grabbed her bags and continued into the base. After showing her security badge at multiple different stations she had finally arrived at Stargate Command.

"Badge?" An airman asked as he stopped her outside of the elevator.

She held it up. "I'm here in regards to the…" She started before the airman cut her off.

"In the gate room, Ma'am, down the hall and to your left." The airman said. Danica gave him an uncomfortable smile, getting the distinct feeling that he was looking right through her.

"Oh, thank you." She said picking her things up and walking in the direction he had pointed her.

Finally she came to a large room where many other people were standing, all of them scientists, soldiers, or both, and all of them were in matching uniforms. The only thing that set the uniforms apart were the color designated to their chosen field, and the patch on their left shoulder of the flag of their home country.

Danica joined the group, but separated herself a bit, more interested in observing than actually talking to anyone.

"So this is quite the party, huh?" A woman said.

Danica looked over and saw a pleasant woman with brown hair smiling at her. "Yea, it's exciting, really. Quite the culture shock." She said returning the smile.

"I'm Captain Michelle Johnson." The woman said extending her hand towards Danica.

"Lieutenant Danica Carter, pleased to meet you Ma'am." Danica said shaking her hand.

"Let's not get carried away with the Ma'am thing, I'm not any older than you are." Michelle said.

"Yes Ma'am." Danica said instinctively. She blushed. "Sorry, force of habit." She corrected.

Michelle just laughed. "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine, Carter." She said.

Danica nodded, and was about to say something when Doctor Wier walked up onto the platform and commanded everyone's attention.

Everyone looked towards their new leader who commended them on not only being the best and brightest in their chosen field, but also for being the bravest. It was no secret to anyone on the mission that once they walked through that wormhole they may never be able to step foot on Earth again. For everyone who chose to go on this mission that fact was out-weighed by the chance of a lifetime, to see the home of the ancients and to explore a new frontier in the name of Earth. It was an amazing chance of a lifetime that wasn't extended to just anyone, which is what made Danica so proud to be a part of it.

"Have you been through the Stargate before?" Michelle asked after Wier had completed her speech.

Danica, who was anxiously watching as the gate dialed up their destination, shook her head. "No, I've spent most of my time in the SGC working in labs. I actually haven't spent much of my time in the base, I've been stationed in Area 51 for the past few years." She explained.

Suddenly the eighth chevron was locked and with a whoosh the wormhole was connected. That signaled the group to begin filing up the ramp and through the wormhole.

"That's amazing!" Danica said in awe.

"And cold. You're only in there for a few seconds, but it's a damn cold few seconds." Michelle said.

Soon it was their turn to go, and Danica nervously walked up the ramp towards the Stargate. She only looked back once, and when she did she couldn't help but smile, seeing her older sister in the control room waving. With that image burnt in her mind she turned around and walked through the Stargate, presumably leaving Earth forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rising

Chapter Two: The Rising

When Danica walked through the gate she couldn't help but be amazed. She'd never seen anything like it. Everyone was walking around examining their new home.

"This is amazing, huh?" Michelle asked walking down the stairs.

"I'll say! Can you believe the ancients used to live here? That's unreal." Danica said excitedly as she looked around.

"This place can sense those of us with the gene. Lights turn on when we walk into rooms and we can think doors open, it's pretty fun actually." Michelle said with a bit of a smile.

"I bet. I'm pretty jealous of everyone with the gene, I wasn't lucky enough to have it." Danica said with a shrug.

"It's not all that exciting, unless you like lights turning on when you walk in. So what do you say you and I go fine some quarters to call our own?" Michelle asked.

Danica nodded. "That sounds like a plan. I'm sure it's pretty cutthroat for the good ones already." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh I have no doubt." Michelle agreed.

As they were walking towards the hall that they figured they'd start in they ran into Doctor Wier.

Danica opened her mouth to exchange a friendly hello, but Wier beat her to it.

"Lieutenant Carter, correct?" Weir asked her.

Danica nodded, rather shocked that with all the important people on the base Doctor Wier had remembered her name. "Yes, Ma'am." She replied quickly.

"If you go down this hall and then go into the second room on the left you'll be standing in your lab." Wier said with a friendly smile.

Danica's face shone. "I get my own lab, Ma'am?" She asked.

"You're one of my top scientist here, of course you do." Wier said.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Danica said still all smiles.

"You're welcome, now I've got to be off, so much to see, not enough time in the day." She said with a slight laugh as she walked off.

"So, you're multitalented? A scientist and a soldier. I'm impressed." Michelle said.

"It's nothing really, I'm only an anthropologist." She said.

"In what world is someone 'only and anthropologist'?" Michelle asked.

"My sister is not only a Lieutenant Colonel, but an astrophysicist as well." Danica said.

"Geese, you guys got lucky in the gene pool." Michelle said.

Danica just shrugged. "How about you? Do you come from a military family?" Danica asked.

Michelle shrugged uncomfortably. "Yea." She said simply.

Getting the hint that this wasn't a good topic, Danica quickly changed subjects. "Ah, I think this is my lab." She said walking into a room.

"Not too shabby, now if only we can find ourselves some quarters we'll be set." Michelle said.

"I bet if we continue down that hall we'll find some." Danica suggested.

"Well, let's go investigate." Michelle said walking into the hall. "Holy crap!" She said suddenly, her shock evident in her face.

"What is it?" Danica asked. She turned to see what Michelle was seeing and her heart nearly stopped. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, stunned.

"We're under water." Michelle said her shocked expression turning into a smile.

"That's incredible!" Danica said. The two girls walked towards the balcony that was at the end of the hall, and joined the group of people that had already started crowding there.

"I've heard the shield holding the water back is failing." One woman said.

"Parts of the city are already flooded." Another answered.

"It makes sense, no one's, presumably, been here for thousands of years, I'm sure we've drained a considerable amount of power turning everything on." A man with a pony tail and an obvious attitude problem said.

"I don't see why anyone's worried. The best scientists in the world are here, I'm pretty sure they can figure out a way to fix it." Michelle said as if it were no big deal. "Let's go pick out our quarters." She said turning around.

Danica nodded and followed Michelle down the hall. As they walked they soon found out that open doors meant the room was available, and there weren't that many open doors left.

"Oh look at this! Two rooms right across from each other. Can't pass up that deal." Danica said looking into the room closest to her. "They're not too shabby either." She added.

Michelle looked into the room near her. "Not too shabby my ass. There are palaces compared to some of the places I've stayed in thanks to the good ol' armed services." She said.

"What do you say we call this home from now on?" Danica asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Michelle said. Suddenly the whole city began to shake. Danica and Michelle grabbed a hold of the doorframe to prevent themselves from falling.

"What's going on?" Danica asked looking around in hopes of finding a reason for the quake.

"Do you feel that?" Michelle asked.

"The elevator feeling?" Danica asked.

"I think we're rising." Michelle said shocked.

Both women turned to the window that they had just been standing by, and instead of seeing water they saw sunlight.

"We're on the surface!" Danica said excitedly.

"I told you someone would get it figured out." Michelle said with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3: Life as Normal

Chapter Three: Life as Normal, or Close Enough to it

It had been days since they had arrived on Atlantis and already life was as normal as it could be expected to be. Everyone was assigned to different tasks and teams had already begun forming and setting out off-world.

Danica had been chosen as a part of SGA-4, Michelle's team. Her team hadn't been sent off-world yet, thankfully because Danica had been busy with a team of scientists investigating parts of the city that had been deemed safe by the first explore teams. Through this team work she had already become friends with many of the other scientists and even the head doctor, Carson Beckett. She had also had the unfortunate pleasure of working with a truly distasteful man, Doctor Kavanagh, the man with the unstylish ponytail and the attitude problem that she had met the first day at the window near the balcony.

Overall Danica enjoyed her days on Atlantis, but at night it was cold and creepy and she found herself missing home and her sister a lot. She often spent nights laying in bed looking over at her nightstand where a picture of her family sat. Her family had been happy and together back then, before her mom had passed away. Since then things had gotten crazy between them. For a long time the family had disbanded, except for Sam and her who were inseparable. It wasn't until Sam had told her and Mark, her brother, that their father was dying that she even began talking to her father again. From there things only managed to get stranger as her father announced that he would blend with a symbote named Selmak. Danica couldn't help but laugh when she thought of this story, in any other life this would have been a ludicrous idea that would be lucky to fly in a science fiction novel, but then again she was sleeping in a bed, presumably not slept in since the ancients had left thousands of years ago, in the lost city of Atlantis. Thus was the life of Danica Carter, strange and surreal in an oddly comforting way.

After awhile of laying awake remembering long lost memories of her family the fatigue of the day's events would finally show up, and she'd fall asleep, only to wake up and do it all again the next day.

One morning after waking up Danica made her normal morning rounds to the mess hall to get a cup of coffee, then off to the infirmary to say hi to Carson, and then back to her lab to work on some reports that had been laid on her desk while she was away.

As she walked into her lab she was surprised to see someone in there waiting for her.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" She asked kindly as she set her cup down.

"My name is Doctor Rodney McKay, chief scientist on this expedition." The man said frankly.

She extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor McKay, I've heard many good things about you." She said, which was somewhat of a lie. Already Doctor McKay had a reputation for being rather arrogant and lacking basic people skills, and that was only what she'd heard from her sister.

"Yes, yes, yes, that's all fine and well, but I don't have all day for mindless chatter. I came to see what field you study in and what research team you'd been assigned to." He said ignoring her outstretched hand.

Apparently this rumor was mostly based on facts, Danica thought. "I'm an anthropologist, and I've been working with research team two for the time being until my off-world team is allowed to go, well, off-world." She said.

"Well, good for you." He said shortly, and with that he left.

"He might actually be rather cute if he didn't have such a terrible attitude." Danica said to herself as she grabbed her coffee.

"Who's cute?" Michelle asked catching Danica off guard and nearly causing her to drop her coffee.

"Geese you scared me!" Danica said trying to regain a normal heartbeat.

"Yea, I seem to be good at that, not tell me, who's cute?" Michelle asked again as she hopped up onto the table.

"Oh, no one important. I was just making a bit of an observation." Danica said.

Michelle just nodded, not pressing the issue. "What say you and I do something productive today, like convincing Mom to let us go on a mission?" Michelle asked. Already she had given Doctor Wier the nickname of Mom, simply as a term of endearment, or at least that's what Danica had convinced herself.

"I don't know, I'm sure Doctor Wier is pretty busy, and I've got some work that could get done here." Danica said wearily.

"Just for one second could you put the scientist in you aside and act like a soldier in an unexplored galaxy? You realize that's where we are? Imagine it, you could find an uninhabited planet and call it Geektopia." Michelle said playfully.

"Yea, that's the way to convince someone, call them a geek." Danica said shaking her head.

"You are a geek, the sooner you accept it the better off you'll be. Now come on, what say we go explore, boldly go where no man has gone before." Michelle said with a laugh.

Danica couldn't help but laugh at her friend's attempt to persuade her. "Yea, alright, let's go." She said giving up.

"That's the spirit! Just apply that attitude when convincing Wier and we'll be out of here in no time!" Michelle said herding Danica out the door.

Finally, after walking through the maze that was the city, Danica and Michelle ended up in Wier's office.

Michelle knocked on the door. "Doctor Wier, may we have a word with you?" She asked.

Wier looked up from her desk and nodded. "Of course, come in." She said closing the file she was reading. "What can I do for you?" She asked after Michelle and Danica sat down.

"Well Ma'am, it's been a week since my team has been formed and we have yet to go on a mission. I'd like to request permission to be given one." Michelle said.

"We don't mind what sort of mission, any will do, just that it would be nice to get out there and start exploring." Danica said.

Michelle turned to her, rather shocked at her statement, considering five minutes ago she had to force her to come along.

"I believe that can be arranged. We'll get something worked up for you, report here tomorrow morning and we'll send you out." Wier said making a note to herself.

"Thank you Ma'am." Michelle said standing up.

"Yes, thank you." Danica added, standing up as well, and with that the two women left.

"I'm going to work out a bit, get ready for tomorrow." Michelle said. "You're welcome to join me." She invited.

"Thanks, but I have some things I ought to get done in the lab." Danica said.

Michelle shrugged. "Your loss, you work too hard, you're so taking a day off soon." She said.

"We'll see." Danica said with a cheeky grin. "Besides, I'm a scientist, I'm supposed to work a lot." She added.

"If you say so." Michelle said as she walked off towards the training room.

Danica shook her head and walked off towards her lab. She was nearly there when Doctor McKay caught up with her.

"Carter!" McKay yelled, getting her attention.

Danica turned around. "Yes Sir?" She asked kindly.

"I have some artifacts that SGA-2 brought back that need to be researched. Do you have time to do that?" He asked.

"Absolutely Sir." She said. For some unknown reason Danica was beginning to see how cute the Doctor was, even if his personality hindered it a bit.

"Excellent, are you OK with working in my lab?" He asked.

"Of course, Sir." She said.

"Sir is not necessary." He said as they walked off towards his lab.

"Alright." Danica said fighting her urge to say Sir.

"Carter, you know I knew quite the amazing woman with the name of Carter. If you worked with the SGC you've probably met her, Samantha Carter, brilliant woman." McKay said as they walked.

Danica fought to hide her disinterest in the subject, too often had she been told how amazing her sister was. "Yes Sir, I've met her. She's a nice woman." She replied.

"Ah, we're here." Rodney said as he walked into his lab. Danica followed him. "The artifacts are all here, and here are empty files to be filled out for all of them." He said laying out a pile of folders.

Danica grabbed a file and got to work without another word.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee, would you like me to bring you one back?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, please." Danica said, not looking up from the artifact.

He turned around and left, leaving Danica alone in the lab. She wasn't alone for long, however. As she was studying an artifact someone walked in and startled her. She nearly cried as she watched the artifact break into little pieces as she dropped it.

"Oh geese! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just looking for McKay." The man said.

Danica picked up the pieces. "It's no fault of yours, Sir. I've got butter fingers, and I'm rather jumpy around here." She said.

The man, whom Danica had recognized as Major Sheppard, smiled. "Aren't we all? So, Dr. McKay, is he around?" He asked.

"He went to get coffee, Sir." Danica said looking at the pile of pieces that laid on the table.

"That's no shock. I suppose he'll be back soon. If I won't be a distraction to you I'll just wait here." He said.

"Absolutely, Sir, it wouldn't bother me any." She said kindly. She had heard many fellow females discuss how attractive Major Sheppard was, and she could see where they were coming from, but she was more interested in Doctor McKay for reasons unknown to even herself.

Danica set the pieces asides, vowing she'd get out some glue later and put it back together so she could read what the writing said.

Soon after Danica began working on the next artifact Rodney walked in with two cups of coffee. He sat one down next to Danica and turned to Major Sheppard.

"Ah, Sheppard, nice to see you. What can I do for you?" Rodney asked.

"Elizabeth wants you to start running tests on the ships we found. She'd like them to be fully operational as soon as possible." Sheppard said.

Rodney nodded, and just at a glance he noticed the broken artifact. He turned to Danica. "What did you do? I leave for five minutes and you break something?" He asked angrily.

"I…well...I…" Danica stuttered, trying to think of the right words to explain the mishap.

"Get off her back Rodney, she didn't break it, I did. I leaned on the desk and accidentally hit it. It's no big deal though, she said she could fix it, so no harm done." Sheppard said.

Rodney shook his head. "You're destructive, Sheppard." He said.

John shrugged. "What can I say?" He asked. "I'll see you later, don't forget to work on the ships, I'd like to get them flying asap." He added, and with that he turned around and walked away.

Danica cleared her throat. "I'll be right back." She said going out to the hall. "Major Sheppard." She called trying to catch up.

Sheppard stopped and turned back towards her. "Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"You didn't have to do that back there." Danica said.

"It's no big deal, no one likes watching McKay berate someone." Sheppard said shrugging it off.

"Either way, I owe you, Sir." Danica said.

"We'll see." Sheppard said turning around and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: A Galaxy Far, Far Away

Chapter Four: A Galaxy Far, Far Away

The next morning Danica got up bright and early to get ready for her first off-world mission. She put her uniform on and went to the mess hall to get a morning coffee to start her day. She walked into the nearly empty mess hall only to spot Doctor Beckett and Doctor Zelenka chatting at a table in the corner of the room. She grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to them with a smile.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning Luv, why on Earth are you up so early?" Carson asked patting the chair next to him for her to sit.

Danica sat down. "Today is my team's first off-world mission." She explained.

"You're crazy, going through that thing." Radek said, shaking his head.

"Probably, it's the soldier in me, always looking for another adventure." She said shrugging.

"Well, take it easy. You don't want to run up against the wraith." Carson said.

"Don't I know? From what I've read they're defiantly not the type of guys you want to have a beer with." Danica said.

"Just watch yourself." Carson said. He sounded a lot like an older brother.

Danica nodded. "Hey, how about Friday night we all meet in my quarters for a game of poker. I have a set." She said.

"I'm absolutely horrible at poker!" Carson said.

"In that case we'll make it strip poker." Danica said with a wink. The look of shock on Carson's face caused her to laugh. "I'm only joking." She said.

"You're on for Friday." Radek said standing up. "Now I've got to go work with McKay on those ships they found." He said.

"Good luck with that one." Danica said shaking her head. Rodney McKay was not an easy man to work with, there was no doubt in Danica's mind about that, and she'd only worked with him for a few hours.

"Luck's not necessary, patience is." Radek said with a bit of a laugh.

"Well, then I wish patience upon you. Don't forget about Friday." She reminded.

"Never." Radek said with a smile as he walked away.

Danica stood up. "Well, I'd better go make sure Michelle's up. Wier will be expecting us soon." She said checking her watch to see the time.

"Good luck, Luv, and I'm serious, you watch yourself. It's dangerous out there." Carson said.

Danica hugged him. "I'll be on highest alert. You won't have to stitch me up, I promise." She said.

"I'd better not." Carson said.

With that Danica left. After refilling her coffee she walked to Michelle's room and knocked on the door, hoping Michelle was awake.

"Hello?" Michelle asked as she stood in the doorway in pajamas.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Danica said.

"I needed to get up anyway, with our mission being today and all." Michelle said. "Come on in." She added as she turned around and walked towards her bathroom. "This will only take a minute." She said before she shut the door.

Danica took a seat at Michelle's desk. "Hey, would you be up for a game of poker Friday night with Carson, Radek and me?" Danica asked loudly so Michelle could hear.

"Poker with a bunch of scientists? What could be more exciting?" Michelle asked as she walked out in full uniform. "I think that would be fun, just the thing we need around here." She added.

"I agree. And Carson's horrible at poker, so that's a plus." Danica said as the two began walking towards Wier's office.

After they traveled the maze that was Atlantis, they ended up at Wier's office. Michelle knocked on the door.

"Good morning." Wier said.

"Good morning Ma'am." Michelle and Danica said formally.

"I suppose you two are looking for your first mission." Wier said pulling a file out of her desk.

"Yes Ma'am." Michelle said.

"There's a planet, not too far from here, that the Athosians have told us about. We believe they would be great trade partners. Your mission is to go there and offer them a trade agreement." Wier explained.

"Thank you Ma'am." Michelle and Danica said.

"We're going to give you a three hour period for this one. Be in radio contact if it will take longer." Wier said.

The two girls nodded and left the room. They stood in the gate room waiting for the gate to finish dialing.

"You ready for this?" Michelle asked.

"Absolutely." Danica said.

As soon as the wormhole connected the two women walked through onto another planet.

"So talk to me about Carson, what's going on between the two of you?" Michelle asked as they walked towards the village.

"We're just friends. I'm not even looking for a relationship here, it would be way too complicated." Danica explained.

The village was now somewhat visible from where they were. It looked tattered and old, and there didn't seem to be any sign of people.

"We're supposed to trade with these people? It doesn't even look like they can take care of themselves." Michelle said.

"You don't think there's been a culling here, do you?" Danica asked.

"Oh, I was hoping not." Michelle said. The two picked up their pace, nearly running towards the village. When they got there their worst fear had been true, the city had been recently culled.

"Oh god." Danica said noticing some of the wraith had fed right on the planet, leaving it littered with bodies.

"Anyone still here? Don't be afraid, we've come to get you out of here." Michelle yelled as they started inspecting the houses.

"Anyone in here?" Danica asked as she opened one of the doors. She was shocked to find the house full of children. There were at least 15 of them covering in silence. "It's alright, I'm here to help you. We're going to get you out of here before the wraith come back." She said softly.

"Who are you?" One of the children asked.

"My name is Lieutenant Danica Carter. I come from a place called Atlantis." Danica explained.

"The wraith took our parents!" One of the little girls cried.

Danica wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She, herself, had lost her mother when she was young, but not in such a devastating way as these kids had lost their parents. "I know Dear, that's why we want to get you out of here." She tried to explain.

"Carter, have you found anything?" Michelle asked over the radio.

The children's eyes got huge. "You know magic?" A little boy said.

"Oh no, it's called a radio. It's how my people communicate when they are not near each other." Danica said holding her radio out to show them.

"Carter, do you read me? Have you found anything?" Michelle asked again causing the children to jump a bit.

"Sorry, I read you, and yea, I've found something." Danica replied. She put her radio back and turned to the children. "How 'bout it? Will you come back to my world with me? We can feed you, get you toys and new clothes, and find you a nice place to stay." Danica said.

The children all looked at each other, then they nodded. "We will go." The boy said.

"Excellent." Danica said.

"What is excellent?" A little girl asked as the children got up and walked towards Danica.

"It means good, very good." Danica explained as she walked the children outside of the house.

Michelle spotted her and came over. "Whoa." She said.

"They're the only ones left. We've got to take them back to Atlantis so we can find a place for them." Danica explained.

"I'll go dial home and tell Mom." Michelle said.

"We'll all go." Danica said not wanting the children to have to stand amongst the bodies of their parents any longer. They all began walking towards the gate. It was easy to tell that most of the kids were scared, Danica couldn't blame them. If it were her in that situation she'd be terrified.

When they arrived at the gate Michelle gave her IDC. "Doctor Wier, this is Captain Johnson." She said over her radio.

"I read you Johnson, is everything going alright?" Wier asked.

"Well Ma'am, it didn't go as well as we'd hoped, but we're requesting to bring some visitors back with us." Michelle said.

"Request granted." Wier said. "You're clear to come in." She added.

Michelle nodded to Danica who walked through the gate with the children.

When they arrived in Atlantis Wier came down from the control room. "Lieutenant Carter, what's all this?" She asked.

"There was a culling not too long ago. They're all that are left. We couldn't just leave them there Ma'am." Danica explained.

Wier nodded. "Take them to see Doctor Beckett so they'll all get checked out then we'll talk to Teyla to see if the Athosians will take them in." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." Danica said. She turned towards the children. "Come on guys, we're going to go see my friend, Doctor Beckett , and he's going to make sure you're all A-ok." She said enthusiastically.

One of the little girls walked up to her, and motioned for her to lean in. "Lieutenant, I have to go potty." She whispered as Danica leaned in.

"No problem, we've got lots of potties." Danica said grabbing the little girl's hand. "And you all can call me Danica, no need to be formal." She added as she led them towards the infirmary. They were nearly there when she spotted the large bathroom. "Anyone else need a potty break while we're here?" She asked. Nearly half of the kids split off from the group and went into the bathroom. When they had all rejoined the ranks Danica smiled at them. "Is everyone back from the potty?" She asked.

"Perhaps I should add school teacher to your jobs around here." Rodney said walking up to the group.

"Doctor McKay." Danica said a bit shocked. "They're survivors from M1Z-987. I'm taking them down to get checked out by Doctor Beckett." She explained.

"Apparently you had to stop for a potty break." Rodney said in his normal snarky tone.

"They are children, Sir. Now, I really should get going, Carson's expecting us." Danica said as she walked away.

Finally the group arrived at the infirmary and they all filed in.

"Great Scot! What's all this?" Carson asked.

"Survivors from M1Z-987, Doctor Wier wanted you to give them a look-over to make sure they're all healthy." Danica explained.

"Ah, no problem." Carson said.

After everyone was situated in a bed Carson began examining everyone, while Danica took down names and ages of the children for reference. Danica had finished taking down information and was telling a story to the children who had been checked out already when Michelle walked in.

"I'll be right back." Danica said to the group as she put Aslin, one of the little girls who had been sitting on her lap, down. She walked over to Michelle.

"We explained the situation to Teyla, and she relayed it to the mainland." Michelle explained.

"And are they going to take the kids in?" Danica asked impatiently.

"Of course." Michelle said.

Danica's face shone with happiness. She turned to the kids to give them the good news when Teyla walked in.

"Teyla, thank you so much for this. These children will appreciate it very much." Danica said.

"It is nothing. The Carterians would have done the same if we were in such a situation." Teyla said.

"Teyla!" Lennon, one of the little boys, said excitedly.

"Hello." Teyla said with a friendly smile.

"Why are you here? Did these people save you too?" Aslin asked.

"Their people did save me and many of the other Athosians, they live in a village not far from here. I've come to take you there." Teyla explained.

"To live with the Athosians?" Lennon asked.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, we'd like to make it your new home." She said.

Aslin looked at Danica sadly. "Will you be living there as well?" She asked.

Danica shook her head. "No, I live here, but I promise I'll visit all the time." She said.

"Promise?" Aslin asked, the look in her eyes nearly broke Danica's heart.

"On my life." Danica swore.


End file.
